Big time Secret
by Gummibeari
Summary: When Logan and Carlos notice that James is acting strange and not showing up for rehearsals they know something is up and they know it has something to do with the new girl. Mean while Kendall tries to impress Jo's parents.


**Big time Rush. **

**Big time Secret**

Hi, this is a BTR story I definitely don't own anything, only the idea for this story.

Read and Review

Thanks

BTW this is an extra-long episode because I love writing it so much

Gummibeari

James sat on his favourite sun-lounger by the pool in the not so famous palm woods hotel, Kendall, Logan and Carlos walk up to him "hey who ever you are you're blocking my sun!" James exclaimed, he then opens his eyes and see's his best friends "oh hey guys" "yeah, hey" Kendall says "we have a few questions for you" Logan says "Kendall the evidence" Kendall passes Logan a pop tiger magazine "who's this girl?" "What girl?" James asks "this girl, the girl you're kissing" Carlos snaps "uhhh…"

**THE WEEK PREVIOUS **

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Have you met the new girl James?" I said to James, me and James were sat in the kitchen of our flat, "no…what new girl?" "…the new girl", Just then Kendall walked in "hey have you guys met the new girl" he said "WHO IS THIS NEW GIRL THAT EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT" James shouted "Lily, she lives a few doors down" I explained to James, "seeing as nobody will shut up about this new girl I'm to go find her" James said walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

**JAMES'S POV**

I cant believe everyone knows this new girl but me, I'm usually the one who knows about everyone and everything in this place I know, before everyone else it's not meant to be the other way round. I was thinking about this and not looking where I was going when I bumped into something or someone, "I'm so sorry" I heard a girl's voice say "its fine are you ok?" I asked "I think so" I looked closer at the girl and realised that I hadn't seen her before "can I ask you something, are you new?" "How did you guess" the girl replied "I have actually been looking for you" "that was the worst pick up line I've ever heard", when I realised what she meant I quickly tried to tell her that I wasn't trying to hit on her, "oh… no I didn't mean it like that I wasn't hitting on you", she looked annoyed now "yeah…that came out wrong too.. it's not that you're not pretty, its just I barely know you" I said trying to laugh it off, she didn't laugh but she did smile which I took as a good sign, but I figured that she liked me and I liked her too "so… do you want to get a smoothie with me?" I asked "oh…well maybe some other time… I have too gone, see you around ok? Bye" lily said walking away, that was weird most girls say yes immediately, I walked back to our flat "hey James, did you find lily?" Kendall said "yep, I…oh never mind" I said turning round and walking out the door again

**KENDALL'S POV**

After James had gone I got my phone out of my pocket and decided to ring my girlfriend Jo, we have plans to meet in palm woods park but just to make sure I won't be dining alone I dialled her number, I rang and rang until… "Hello?" job said "hey, it's me just wondering if we are still on for today?" I asked "I think s, filming should be finished soon and I'll be there as quick as I can" "that's great, see you then, bye" "bye" I hung up, Just then Katie my little sister walked in "hey Big brother" she said cheerfully "hey" I replied "I'm going to meet Jo in the park, will you be ok here?" "Yep, always am" "ok then see you" I said grabbing the picnic basket and walking out the door.

When I arrived in the park I couldn't see Jo, don't worry she'll be here soon I reassured myself.

It was about an hour later when I noticed Jo walking into the park I beckoned her over, "hi, I'm really sorry I'm late I got held up" job explained "it's ok" I replied.

**JAMES'S POV**

After leaving our apartment I went and sat down in the lobby trying to think of a plan to win the new girl over, I know she said no but she meant yes, it's not like she can take a sudden dislike to some one they only just met…can they?

Guess I'll just have to confront her.

After thinking this through I walked back to our apartment, I saw Katie lounging on the sofa with her DS in her hand obviously playing some violent game. "Hey Katie, have you seen the new girl recently?" I asked "yeah, she down by the pool" Katie replied pointing to the window, which had a direct view of the pool, I walked over and looked out and sure enough she was there, "so what do you want her for?" Katie asked "I need to talk to her" I said "…you like her don't you" "no…maybe…yes, is it that obvious?" "Yes…but I have been living in the same apartment as you for a year and a half now, I think I'd know". Katie then giving me her parting advice "JUST ASK THE GIRL OUT", but this is different, for once the girl didn't like me.

**JO'S ****POV**

Me and Kendall's Date was going great we were having a great time, I didn't ant to ruin it by telling him that my parents were coming to visit me and they weren't exactly thrilled to be meeting my BOYFRIEND, I had told them about Kendall but they think they I would be better with someone more…not him.

"Do you want some fruit pie" Kendall asked "I'd love some" I replied trying to sound happy, "so, Jo I was thinking this weekend we could go and see Minnesota V Massachusetts?", by now I was used to Kendall's hockey talk, "look Kendall I-" "I know you don't like hockey but seeing as I'm a huge fan I think that I should at least try to change your mind" "KENDALL it's not that it's just…my parents are coming down for the weekend, Kendall's face went blank "Kendall?" I said wafting my hand in front of his face "hello?" nothing happened he stayed position, with the same stunned look on his face.

**KENDALL'S POV**

**My date with Jo was going great right up to the end, WHAT WAS I GOING TO DO, I tried not to let Jo know that I was concerned, but that didn't work. After I came back to conciseness I explained to Jo that I had an argent band meeting and that I would see her later, I ran straight back to our apartment, where I hoped someone would be, Logan, James, Mum Carlos I was desperate.**** When I arrived at our apartment I saw Katie playing a game of cards on her laptop. "Katie I need your help, Jo's parents are coming to visit her THIS WEEKEND and I'm freaking out" I said "why?" Katie asked "because Jo's told me about them before and they don't seem like the type to like "rock stars", what I am going to do" "big brother what you need is a plan and I've got a perfect one".**

**Katie's POV**

When Kendall came into the apartment he explained that Jo's parents were coming to visit her and I immediately came up with a plan…

"Sorry can you repeat your plan again please" Kendall said for the hundredth time "you have to show Jo's parents that you are a responsible young man, so to do that we have to completely change your look, hobbies and manner, creating in Jo's parent's eyes, a perfect boyfriend.

**James POV**

It took a lot of courage but I finally walked up to Lily "hey" I said nervously "hi…look Jam-" "just wait I need to ask you something before you walk away" "…alright, what is it?" "…why don't you like me?" Lily was quite for a minute before sighing and looking up to me "sit….the truth is that….look I don't date rock stars, there mean lying people, you have your answer now GO" "but you don't even know me" I said "I'm sorry" lily then got up and left, well at least I know it's not personal…

I went and sat in the lobby next to Logan and Carlos "hey Guys" I said "why the long face" Logan asked "the new girl doesn't date "rock stars" and…. I don't know I thought maybe we could have gone out I mean I like she's nice, BUT I guess I should just give up" Logan and Carlos chuckled beside me "WHAT? Nothing about what I just said was funny" "we're laughing because you never give up on anything" Carlos said "lets see most guys would have given up on an acting career back when we lived in Minnesota, you haven't even given up on it know. So our advice to you is" "GO AND WIN HER OVER!" Logan and Carlos said in unison.

**Kendall's POV**

"I feel stupid" I moaned "don't be silly you look…Great" Katie said putting up a pathetic thumbs up, Katie had spent all day giving me clothes to try on the latest was baggy trousers and a shirt that was chocking me, "can't I just change my hobbies and manner, my style is fine" I said "do you want Jo's parents to hate you?" Katie asked "no" "well then try the next outfit on that one's hideous".

After many different outfits Katie and I finally decided on one and headed for the nearest coffee shop.

"Now we just have to change your hobbies, so what are your hobbies Kendall?" "Katie you know all my hobb—""just do it" "ok… I like hock—""no" "what?" "You don't like hockey" "yes I do" "not now you don't, instead of Hockey you like Chess and Reading, Right?" "Yes, wait I'm confused is this some form of role play" I said, Katie sighed and smacked her hand onto her head "we're going to be here awhile" she said.

**James POV**

"It's like she's dropped off the face of the earth" I said "don't be stupid, Wait that can't happen can it?" Carlos said "NO" Logan shouted "look, James we would love to stay and help you find her but…" "We have better things to be doing" Carlos butted in "BYE" and then they were gone….

I was there for hours before I finally saw her, I ran straight up to her "hey" I said "are you stalking me?" she asked "no, I was just waiting for you to co-"I stopped when I realised what I was doing could be counted as stalking "so, lily I know that you said no but I would like to prove to you that I'm not like that" "jam—" "please" I begged now and this was odd because I NEVER BEG. "Fine I'll give you ONE DAY" "thanks" "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" "yep". After that we both left, with me feeling A LOT more satisfied.

**Katie's POV**

When we arrived back it was late and we knew if we got caught that we would be grounded and that wouldn't help AT ALL, so we snuck in to our rooms, the bad thing is that I shared a bedroom with our mum but the good thing is she's a deep sleeper.

When I woke the next morning, the sun was shining in through the window, I jumped out of bed, checked my clock which read 6:30 (the time I'd set my alarm last night) and ran to Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos's room, I didn't bother knocking because I only wanted Kendall awake so I snuck in and walked over to his bed I was about to wake him up when I noticed something James wasn't in his bed, this was strange James always stays in bed way too long, he always says he needs his "Beauty Sleep" if you ask me it's just an excuse for being LAZY.

I tapped Kendall on the shoulder, he didn't stir, I tapped him again a bit harder this time and when this didn't work I got hold of his shoulders and shock him "wake up" I said, he finally woke "Katie? What are you doing? What time is it" "6:30" "WHY ARE YOU WAKI—" "Shush, or you'll wake the whole floor and I want to train you, Today we're changing your "Rock star" Manner, Now get up" I yanked him out of bed and onto the floor and after making sure he wasn't going back to sleep I left him and went and got myself some breakfast.

**James POV**

I got up early and met Lily in the lobby, "are you ready to be amazed" I said, she then gave me a look that said "why am I here with this strange, strange boy" but I didn't mind she was going to see that she was wrong. I wrote a list last night of all the things I was going to do today. "So please remind me where we are going" lily asked "you'll see" I replied. I decided to take her to a hockey rink where you can practice hockey or in this case skating, "should I be concerned" Lily asked, when we'd got closer to the rink I'd blindfolded her with a scarf. "No, looks we're nearly here" I said, I lead her into the building and took the blindfold off, "where are we?" "The nearest hockey rink in California" "wow, I have to admit this is a new one but still I don't skate" "don't worry". We walked over to the desk where a very tired looking lady sat "what size?" she asked "7 please, hey what size do you take?" I asked Lily "4 thanks". Once we'd got on our skate's we walked over to the ice, "I don't think I can" Lily said backing away from the rink "come on it'll be fun, trust me" I said holding out my hand, she took it.

**Kendall's POV**

"Katie do we really have to do this, THIS early?" I moaned "yes, this is very important, if you don't change you're…manner then Jo's parents are going to hate you" Katie said harshly "fine" "okay, so first go change into the clothes we bought yesterday and try not to wake anyone".

After I'd got changed Katie made me sit down on the sofa "right now we're ready, so we should really address the issue's here

1. You sit like you're lying down

2. You talk like you've just woken up"

"Hey!" I complained "shush, I'm not done"

"And 3. You're always running round like a three year old"

I was shocked "I know the truth hurts, but you do have one good thing about you, you have a big heart" "thanks baby sister" "Now we just have to work on everything else", this was really comforting.


End file.
